Proposed herein is a multidisciplinary biomedical research program involving four (4) Principle Investigators who are faculty members of the Division of Nursing and the Sciences at Incarnate word College (IWC) (One is also on the faculty of the University of Texas Health Science Center (UTHSC) at San Antonio). Twelve (12) MBRS participants, eight (8) undergraduates and four (4) graduates, will become student investigators in a research project. The biomedical research program encompasses the following areas of interest: Molecular Genetics, Developmental Biology, Pharmacology, and Nutrition/Physiology. The Principle Investigators will lead the young minority students in a program involving such state-of-the-art research as Recombinant DNA Studies, Computer Modeling, Drug-delivery Systems, Monoclonal Antibody Technology, Cell Culture, and Measurement of Enzyme Activity. Results of these studies could have a significant impact upon future health care. The program is designed to provide maximum facility for the scientific growth and development of the research capabilities of the faculty and students.